S k e t c h p a d
by Matsukii
Summary: I want you to have this, Namine said, her eyes bright with joy. As long as you have this with you, you will always be with me... She smiled as she let go of her sketchpad. [RoxasxNamine] [ oneshot ]


**S K E T C H P A D**

_**r**oxas **x** **n**amine_

**dedicated to X a e m e e .**

Twilight Town's sky glowed with an array of colors. Orange, scarlet, and magenta stroked through the white clouds as a large fiery, golden sun sank towards the horizon. The gorgeous scene was the reason of the town's name. The town bustled about, the citizens basking in the tranquility. One might've grasped the opportunity to admire the lovely sunset, but this kind of dusk was extremely common in the town, as it happened every day around six o' clock. In a corner of the town was an alleyway where four children mingled with each other, enjoyingwhat was left of the last day of their summer vacation. The end of the alleyway housed a gate with a curtain draped over the side for privacy. This was what the children called the Usual Spot. And, as usual, that's exactly where they were that evening.

The four licked sea salt ice cream in the content of their hang-out. Hayner, who served as somewhat of a leader to the group sat upon on a broke radiator, finishing his ice cream and tossing the wooden stick aside. Wiping his mouth, Hayner jumped off of the radiator, rather energetically.

"So," he began as he pushed a blonde lock out of his face. "This is the last day of our summer vacation and it's coming to its end. I think we spent this last day pretty well. We finally made itto the beach and even got to buy watermelon! Plus, we were also able to make it to the Twilight Theme Park." He smiled at his companions.

Pence, who was sitting on the old, torn sofa, decided to speak up. "Yeah, I never knew saving up so much Munny would be so... rewarding!" He continued to grin as he licked his blue ice cream. Olette, who was sitting next to Pence, giggled.

"I agree," the brunette said. "For once, with you guys. We did have as much fun as possible today." Her emerald green eyes were bright with content as she bit off the rest of her sea salt ice cream.

Roxas, who was leaning against the wall opposite of Olette and Pence, stayed silent as he nibbled his ice cream. It was true. He did have one of the greatest times of his life, but there was still _something_ he wanted to do. _Someone _he wanted to speak with. Someone he _needed_ to see again before heading back to school. And he would have to do it _soon_. It was almost dark.

Olette glanced at her watch and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, guys, I have to go beforeI get in trouble." She tossed her ice cream stick into a wastebasket next to the sofa, waved to her friends and bounded through the curtain, heading towards her house.

"Yeah, it _is_ getting pretty late," Hayner agreed. "We should head home for the night, huh?" He looked over at Pence who nodded. "I just wish we didn't have to, considering this is the last day of summer and all." He turned towards Roxas who had finished his ice cream and was chewing the wooden stick thoughtfully. "Roxas, you should be heading home, too. We'll see you tomorrow!" With that, he and Pence passed through the curtained entrance, leaving the blonde alone.

Finally! Roxas could leave the Usual Spot without having to think up an explanation, nor an excuse. He pushed the torn green curtain aside and stepped out into the yellow-orange sunlight, warmth surrounding him. He breathed in the sweet smell of summer that he had grown accustomed to, but would soon forget the welcoming scent within a few days, as he would leave this town to go away to school. He rushed to the town's plaza, Tram Common, and fled to the far end. A cracked hole in the wall all the way towards the left of the plaza revealed a fairly large sized forest with countless trees. It looked darker than usual to Roxas, but he figured it was only because the sun was approaching the horizon. He passed through the hole and into the forest.

Tall trees surrounded him and bushes appeared in every direction, making it seem like something similar to a maze. Without hesitation, Roxas quickly maneuvered his way through the forest with ease. It wasn't difficult for him in the least bit. He had passed through the area one too many timesto forget howto get to the other side. And, as he finally stepped out of the dark woods, he had reached his destination. Where he stood-the outskirts of Twlight Town-was a large mansion. In the far left corner was a lengthy window that presented a pure white room through its clear glass.

A small grin worked its way across Roxas's face as he approached the entrance of the mansion. He turned the brass knobs and pushed the large doors, revealing a large foyer. He bounded up the stairs without hesitation and headed towards the left, his sneakers causing asoft _thump _noise against the burgundy carpet with each of his steps. He finally came upon a large wooden door at the end of the short hall. He pushed the door open and the almost blinding light that emitted from the white room caused him to shield his eyes, but he quickly adjusted to it soon after.

And sitting at the large white table positioned in the center of the room sat a girl the same age as Roxas. Strands of her bleached blonde hair hung in her face as she leaned over her sketchpad. Her right hand held a pencil and was gliding across the sketchpadwith swift strokes, a picture forming on the blank piece of paper. When the hinges of the wooden door squeaked, she looked up alertly, her azure eyes surprised. When she saw Roxas, her expression softened and she quickly brushed her hair out of her face. She placed her pencil down and smiled at him.

"Hello, Roxas." Her melodious, feminine voice filled the quiet room. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes housing concern and happiness.

"Without you..." Roxas began, staring directly into her eyes. "I'm doing horrible. I haven't seen you, either, and I've been dying to, which is why I had to come here. Come here before I left for school. Before I wouldn't be able to see you again for a full year. I wouldn't be able to bear not seeing you for another year." She knew from his eyes that he was as serious as possible.

The blonde cast her gaze downwards unsurely for a minute, then she looked Roxas in the eyes once more. "What do you mean...? Where... are you going?" Her eyes darkened with sadness as they darted confusedly around Roxas's face, scrutinizing his expression.

"I have to go to Destiny Islands..." Roxas explained softly. "That's where I go to school, now. Namine... I'm sorry I have to leave you here alone, but... I don't have a choice." He hung his head sadly.

Namine shook her head, causing her blonde hair to toss over her bare shoulder. "Don't apologize. We will still be together... in the same town... In the same school..._everywhere_. You don't have to worry or be upset." She stood up from her seat, tightly grasping her sketchpad in her right hand. She approached Roxas and took hold of his hand. He watched her in confusion. She placed her sketchpad in his hand and closed his fingersaround it. His eyes widened at her actions. Because... this was her most prized possession.

"I want you to have this," Namine said, her eyes bright with joy. "As long as you have this with you, you will always be with me..." She smiled as she let go of her sketchpad.

"But, Namine!" Roxas looked at the sketchpad in his hand, his eyes widening in shock. "This is your most prized possession. It's special to you-"

"So are you." Namine smiled warmly at him. "Besides, I have plenty more to draw in. You do want to be together, don't you?" Roxas nodded instantly. "So take it." She took her seat at the end of the table again. "I'll see you when you get back from Destiny Islands. Good-bye, Roxas."

Roxas smiled as he examined the sketchpad. "Good-bye, Namine." They stole lastglances at each other before Roxas stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, reluctantly.

When he reached the gates of the mansion, he flipped through the sketchpad and stopped at the last page. It was a picture of him and Namine. Sharing an embrace.

Roxas looked up at the white room's window. Namine was smiling down at him.

And he smiled back.

**x **_f i n_** x**

**A/N**: _i dedicated this story to  
X a e m e e ., my first reviewer  
for my oneshot, P a o p u F r u i t.  
thank you, X a e m e e . and thank you  
readers for reading this, even though it  
it was pretty lame, but still sweet... right?  
don't forget to _**review. **_it will make me _**happy.  
**_m a t s u k i i_


End file.
